<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jasmine Dragon Dojo by Mistubishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510733">The Jasmine Dragon Dojo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistubishi/pseuds/Mistubishi'>Mistubishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A tiny bit of Kataang if you look closely, Fight Scene, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Violence, no beta we die like lu ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistubishi/pseuds/Mistubishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko spars against Aang.</p>
<p>Written for Remembrance Day 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jasmine Dragon Dojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At the time of writing, I am part way through a long(ish) fic, so I thought I'd write this while I'm waiting.</p>
<p>I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here doing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To join the Jasmine Dragon Dojo was to sign yourself up for a long, arduous time spent getting hurt. This meant that when Zuko walked in after school, greeted with the familiar sight of his uncle Iroh sitting on a raised platform drinking Sencha, Katara practicing Rooster Steps around a post, and Sokka going through his kata on a padded post, it was no surprise that he was immediately told to spar against Aang in a training match.</p>
<p>Aang launched the first move, running towards Zuko and leaping up with his left foot while kicking forward with his right. Forced back, Zuko raised both his arms and blocked the attack directly. Crouching low, Aang delivered a sweep kick which Zuko leapt over before being hit squarely in the chest by Aang’s knee. ‘Fight back! This is meant to be a spar!’ Aang called in good taste. Winded and stumbling backwards, Zuko could do nothing as Aang fired off a roundhouse kick that sent Zuko spinning through the air and across the floor. Aang, concerned about Zuko’s health, went over to check that he was okay, extending his hand to help his friend up. However, consumed by anger, Zuko grabbed Aang’s hand, pulled him down, kicked him in the hip and threw him into the wall behind. Katara cried out in horror and ran over to help him. Sokka rushed past, shooting Zuko a disapproving look as he went by. Iroh sighed and shook his head, unimpressed by Zuko’s underhand tactic. Chastened, Zuko got to his feet and gave a deep bow, his upright thumb pressed against the bottom of his other hand. Aang was okay, it seemed, as he got to his feet, but still ready to fight.<br/>	‘Yame!’ Iroh called out, signalling for them to stop. Walking down to them, he addressed Zuko personally. ‘That was very disappointing.’ Zuko could only look down at his feet, his face flushed red with shame. ‘As punishment, you shall fight them all at once.’ Zuko was about to protest, but he was cut short. ‘Begin!’ Iroh called, and Zuko glumly got into his fighting stance.</p>
<p>Round two had Zuko standing in the middle of the room, Aang, Katara and Sokka surrounding him in a triangle. Determined not to suffer a repeat of last time, Zuko immediately kicked directly backwards, his outstretched foot aimed at Sokka, who stood behind him. Saved only by the fact that his guard was already up, Sokka just managed to block the kick with his forearms, but he stumbled backwards under the blow. Energised by the need to get revenge on Zuko for his attack on Aang, Katara moved forwards and pressed both her palms towards Zuko’s chest in a quick strike. His leg still returning to its original position, Zuko was unable to fully get out of the way, so instead twisted his torso to the side in an awkward manoeuvre. Still incensed, Katara struck the bottom of her palms against Zuko, who fell clumsily to the floor. In order to preserve the little face he had left, Zuko pressed his arms behind his head and rolled backwards into a stand. Moving together, Sokka bounded forward, keeping low with his elbow stretched out aiming at Zuko’s kidney, while Aang (who had managed to get behind Zuko) started a hook punch. Trying to come up with a plan quickly, Zuko decided that Sokka’s attack was more of a threat, but Aang’s punch made it hard to dodge. Crouching and moving to the side, Zuko felt Aang’s fist brush past his scruffy hair, but not hit him. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, Zuko dodged the boys’ attacks, but with hit in the face by Katara’s knee before he had a chance to respond. Bleeding from his nose, Zuko fell backwards and landed with a humiliating thud on the floor, beaten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you didn't know, that was the Fire Nation bow that Zuko did. I thought it would be a bit better than a regular bow. Also, Sokka's elbow attack is a move from Shenmue 3 called 'Counter Elbow Assault'. Look it up if you want to know how it looks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>